Une drôle de tradition
by BrownieJune
Summary: OS cadeau pour Ewimonde93 - Tous les ans vers Noël, Hermione et Drago se croisent. Fanart UPTHEHILL


**Bonjour mes coquillages !**

 **Je suis de retour ( pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mouahah pardon ) !**

 **Déjà pour ceux qui me suivent et qui attendent impatiemment la suite de ma fic et de mes OS, je vous invite à lire l'update de mon profil, j'ai résumé ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie :)**

 **Ensuite, d'autres OS vont suivre bientôt, pour vous faire un peu patienter, pour me faire pardonner aussi et enfin pour vous gâter à Noël !**

 **Enfin, aujourd'hui je publie un texte pour une personne importante, très importante, une grande Amie. Je vous ai souvent parlé d'elle, Ewimonde93, une auteure merveilleuse :) et bien aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire ! Et pour elle, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans un pairing que je ne comptais pas essayer avant longtemps : le Dramione. Je trouve que c'est l'un des couples les plus complexes à écrire ( si on veut écrire quelque chose de bien of course ), ne pas trop tomber dans les clichés et l'OOC, quel défi ! Mais ma Fadade a écrit un Dramione sublime que je vous invite à lire et je voulais lui faire plaisir en écrivant sur son couple préféré. Voilà donc ton cadeau Ma Laureen, j'espère que tu l'aimeras, j'ai vachement peur de le poster, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il vaut littérairement ( car bien sur il vaut tout de même tout l'amour, la tendresse et l'amitié que j'y ai mis pour toi ). Une dernière chose, tu es exceptionnelle, tu le sais, nous te l'avons déjà dit, tu nous apportes tellement de bonheur, tellement de sourires et de rires x3 Merci d'être dans nos vies car ta présence et ton amour sont précieux... Je t'aime, ALWAYS ! ( les "nous" sont ma JF, Manon, Julie, Juju et Jules, enfin je sais que je peux absolument parler pour eux )**

 **Merci à ma JF pour m'avoir betatisée ici, pardonne moi ma Twin pour mon infidélité ( je me ferai pardonner :p ), ma JF connait et aime Laureen autant que moi et est assez experte en dramione haha**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tirant sa lourde valise derrière elle, Hermione Granger prenait le chemin de la Grande Salle afin de rejoindre Harry et Ron. Elle devait absolument leur dire d'aller fouiller la Réserve avant de partir du château pour les vacances de Noël.

Focalisée sur son objectif, elle bouscula malencontreusement un autre élève. Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy.

\- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? lui dit-il sèchement en s'époussetant l'épaule. Elle le vit même essayer de se recoiffer en passant une main dans sa chevelure, mais celle-ci n'avait pas bougé avec la masse de lotion qu'il s'était appliquée.

\- Excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs, répondit-elle tout de même avec gentillesse. Après tout il ne s'entendait pas avec Harry et Ron mais elle pensait bien qu'il n'avait rien contre elle. Elle tenta même un sourire.

\- Tu peux te les garder tes excuses, je n'accepte rien des Nés-Moldus, cracha-t-il avant de la quitter.

Son sourire s'effaça tout à fait et elle fronça les sourcils. Puis elle haussa les épaules, oubliant le grincheux garçon et continua son chemin.

.

Hermione était heureuse de rentrer chez elle pour les vacances. Toutes ces pétrifications lui faisaient peur et elle cherchait toujours qui était le coupable. Le Poudlard Express n'avait pas encore démarré et elle cherchait une cabine de libre. Mais sur son chemin elle en remarqua une occupée par une seule personne, Drago. Ses meilleurs amis étaient persuadés de la culpabilité du blond pour les pétrifications mais elle n'était pas de leur avis. Et elle comptait bien le faire savoir au concerné. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et ouvrit bruyamment la porte. Drago leva des yeux surpris vers elle avant que le dégoût se peigne sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sang-de-Bourbe ? fit-il, l'arrogance dans la voix. Il était fier de pouvoir utiliser ce mot sans personne autour d'eux pour la défendre, pour le reprendre.

Hermione tenta de calmer ses tremblements, elle savait bien qu'il allait l'accueillir ainsi, qu'il allait lui parler comme cela, elle s'y attendait. Elle se languissait de renverser la tendance, elle allait lui faire ravaler sa méchanceté, ou du moins lui rabattre le caquet pendant quelques temps. Et elle serait fière, fière d'elle, fière d'avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Je suis venue te dire que je sais que ce n'est pas toi l'héritier de Serpentard.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et continua.

\- Entendons-nous bien, je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas toi car tu serais trop gentil… Oh non, je n'imagine pas combien tout ce qu'il se passe te réjouit mais je suis certaine que ce n'est pas toi. Car toi tu parles, oui tu ne fais que parler, qu'injurier, que te vanter, que te plaindre mais tu n'agis jamais. Tu es un lâche, un fils à papa et justement tu parles comme lui. L'avoir rencontré en début d'année m'a fait reconnaître ceci, tu n'es que sa copie. Et combien c'est triste pour toi, tu as seulement douze ans et ta vie est déjà toute tracée.

La peau si blanche du visage de Drago avait rosi de colère et la jeune sorcière voyait ses poings serrés.

Elle lui assena ces dernières paroles avant de partir puisqu'elle sentait bien qu'il ne dirait pas un mot, qu'il bouillait trop pour réagir sur l'instant.

\- Voilà, je voulais donc te prévenir que tu peux continuer à t'amuser à m'injurier, à essayer de mener par le bout du nez Ron et Harry, ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Aucune de tes paroles, aucun de tes mots, ne me touchera.

Hermione releva fièrement la tête, cacha ses mains toujours tremblantes dans ses poches et lui lança un dernier regard, qu'elle espéra aussi froid que le sien avant de sortir de la cabine.

Le train avait démarré et faisait trembler son corps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'adosser quelques instants au mur afin de se remettre de cette confrontation. Certes il ne lui avait pas répondu mais c'était déjà une première pour elle de vider son sac ainsi, de réagir face à un mauvais comportement contre elle ou en général. Et elle en était fière, elle apprenait à tenir tête, enfin.  
.

\- Tiens, tiens… Granger toute seule en dehors du château, cela commence à être une vision courante et toujours extrêmement plaisante. Pas de te voir bien sûr, si tu pouvais disparaître de Poudlard ça m'arrangerait, mais de remarquer que tu es toujours seule. Même Potty et Weasmoche ont compris que tu n'étais pas une personne fréquentable…

\- La ferme Malefoy, la ferme sombre idiot ! Retourne pleurnicher à l'infirmerie pour je ne sais quelle blessure imaginaire et laisse-moi tranquille.

Elle était suffisamment en colère contre Ron et triste de cette situation, elle n'avait pas besoin que ce crétin de Serpentard vienne ajouter son grain de sel. Elle l'entendit rire avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais écouter ce que tu me disais ? Et d'ailleurs je pourrais passer la journée à continuer, de toute façon mes mots ne te touchent pas non ? C'est bien ce que tu m'avais déclamé n'est-ce-pas ? fit-il avec un sourire vicieux et un regard mesquin.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas et se releva du banc où elle était. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le bousculer en partant de son refuge, elle espérait qu'elle le dégoûtait assez pour qu'il se frotte le bras jusqu'au sang.

Vivement le lendemain, qu'elle rentre enfin chez elle, qu'elle retrouve ses parents, sa famille pour Noël. Elle se sentait si seule ici… Malefoy avait été la goutte d'eau, elle ne supportait pas ses paroles sans la présence physique ou non de ses meilleurs amis.

.

Hermione, assise maladroitement sur les grandes marches du hall, les larmes coulant librement sur joues, massait ses pieds douloureux. La colère et la fatigue avaient totalement pris possession de son corps. Elle avait pourtant passé une très belle soirée, elle s'était amusée, elle avait dansé et Viktor avait été charmant. Mais il avait suffi que Ron dise des âneries pour tout gâcher.

Elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, la tête baissée, elle savait que l'agitation autour n'était due qu'aux derniers élèves profitant de la fête ou rentrant à leurs dortoirs. Elle imaginait bien combien elle avait l'air pathétique ainsi, à la vue de tous, débraillée et pleureuse mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle sentit à peine une personne s'asseoir près d'elle, elle réalisa quand celle-ci attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts. Sa jolie coiffure s'était faite la malle, la potion Lissenplis n'avait plus grand effet et ses boucles brunes réapparaissaient. Elle leva les yeux, s'attendant à voir Ginny, la seule encore présente et capable d'un tel geste mais ce n'était pas son amie. Elle hoqueta de surprise en se reculant vivement quand elle découvrit un regard gris. Elle resta muette du fait qu'il l'ait touchée, qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête ?

Il s'adossa à sa manière aux escaliers, les coudes en arrière et fixa des yeux un point invisible devant lui.

Hermione le détailla, surprise qu'il s'asseye à même le sol et surtout à ses côtés. Malgré la soirée, ses cheveux à lui étaient toujours aussi bien coiffés, sa robe, semblable à celle de Harry, toujours aussi impeccable et la sorcière se sentit complètement décalée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait tout de même une certaine classe et cela l'horripila, elle aurait aimé qu'il ait tous les défauts du monde.

Elle avait envie de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, ce qu'il lui voulait, sûrement se moquer d'elle, mais qu'attendait-il donc ? Seule la musique résonnait toujours, la jeune fille retenait même son souffle, se préparant à encaisser ses paroles assassines. Qu'allait-il lui dire aujourd'hui ? Que même quand elle essayait de s'apprêter, elle n'arrivait pas à être jolie ? Qu'il espérait qu'elle avait bien profité de la présence de Viktor à ses côtés car cela serait son seul moment de gloire ? Qu'il était heureux de la voir dans cet état ? Oui elle l'imaginait bien lui dire tout ça et pourtant il persistait à rester muet.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de son silence, elle n'allait pas rester là à attendre que le couperet tombe, alors elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Malefoy ?

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant qu'il lui accorde la moindre attention, elle crut même qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue mais il finit pourtant par tourner son visage vers elle. Il accrocha son regard au sien mais ne répondit toujours pas. Il se contenta de soupirer avant de lâcher ses yeux puis de se lever. Il resta quelque peu stoïque, Hermione voyait bien son corps tendu mais il ne révéla pas ce à quoi il pensait. Il finit par bouger, descendant les marches, la quittant toujours sans un mot.

La sorcière était perdue, qu'avait-il donc pu lui passer par la tête ? Enfin, au moins elle ne pleurait plus. Elle avait totalement oublié Ron et sa maladresse. Elle frotta alors ses joues, repoussa ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, repensant au fait qu'il l'avait touchée ainsi, récupéra ses chaussures et regagna son dortoir.

.

\- Alors le père de Weasmoche ?

Hermione regarda derrière elle dans le couloir, elle revenait de ses vacances de Noël au Square Grimmaurd et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Malefoy était dans son dos et se dirigeait dans la même direction. Elle fronça les sourcils en réponse à sa question, comment savait-il ce qu'il était arrivé à monsieur Weasley ?

\- C'est ton père qui t'en a parlé ?

\- Peut-être…

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander à lui alors si tu veux te réjouir du malheur des autres, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je sais déjà qu'il est bien abîmé.

\- Et ça te fait plaisir n'est-ce-pas ?! lança Hermione accompagné d'un regard noir.

Elle accéléra le pas pour le distancer. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était autant en colère, plus rien ne devrait la surprendre venant du Serpentard. Elle était certaine qu'il allait s'amuser à énerver Ron en lui parlant de son père, à tout faire pour le blesser. Elle ne devrait même pas prendre le temps de lui répondre.

.

Hermione avait enfin réussi à s'enfuir de cette maudite soirée. Rencontrer toutes ces personnes intéressantes et célèbres avait été le seul point positif. Elle aurait vraiment dû venir accompagnée de Harry, tout ça pour rendre jaloux Ron… Maudit Ron, maudit Cormac !

En plus elle avait oublié son gilet et à présent elle avait froid dans les couloirs des cachots. Elle sortit sa baguette afin de se lancer un petit sort de réchauffement puis, à peine la formule terminée, elle entendit du bruit. Il était tard, personne n'aurait dû se balader dans le château. S'armant de son expression préférée de préfète, elle partit à la recherche de cet élève désobéissant. Mais elle n'eut pas à aller loin. A la fin de ce long couloir, dans un renfoncement à peine éclairé par une petite baie vitrée qui donnait sur le Lac Noir, comme dans la salle commune des Serpentard, se trouvait un garçon. Elle crispa ses épaules et sentit un mal de crâne arriver quand elle reconnut Malefoy. Entre tous, il fallait que ce soit lui qu'elle trouve… Sa soirée n'avait apparemment pas été assez gâchée.

Elle s'approcha, ne masquant pas le bruit de ses pas pour qu'il réalise sa présence, mais il resta résolument tourné vers le lac. Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle remarqua alors que quelque chose clochait, la lumière verte de l'eau se reflétait sur son visage pâle, sur ses joues brillantes et ses yeux bouffis. Il avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Hermione en resta choquée et muette. Cela lui rappela le Bal de Noël durant leur quatrième année, quand ce fut lui qui l'avait trouvée dans cet état. Et encore, pour le Serpentard, il ne restait que les vestiges de sa tristesse. Elle avait bien compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond cette année pour le blond, il en oubliait même de les harceler et de les injurier, ses meilleurs amis et elle. Harry croyait dur comme fer qu'il était devenu un Mangemort et le suivait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais Hermione n'était pas de son avis, elle pensait toujours comme en seconde année, qu'il était trop lâche, trop faible pour devenir cela. Pourtant elle savait que son père en était un et elle pensait toujours que Drago faisait tout comme Lucius, alors pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas croire qu'il puisse devenir un Mangemort ?

Elle s'assit près de lui et repensa à son attitude de deux ans auparavant, le seul moment où elle n'avait jamais compris son comportement. Mais volontairement ou non, il avait effacé ses pleurs, sans prononcer un seul mot. Il lui avait touché les cheveux, l'avait regardée. C'était tout.

Alors, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, elle voulut faire de même. Elle le détestait pourtant, il n'était qu'un crétin raciste et arrogant, mais le voir comme ça lui parut trop fou pour laisser les choses ainsi. Oh elle l'avait déjà vu pleurer, enfin, chouiner, se plaindre, et se tordre faussement de douleur quand il se blessait au Quidditch, ou quand Buck l'avait attaqué. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il paraissait réellement souffrir. Et elle aurait dû s'en réjouir, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait lui, devant le malheur des autres, pourtant elle en fut incapable.

Elle leva alors son bras et rapprocha doucement sa main de sa tête, attendant à tout moment qu'il recule, qu'il s'enfuit, un air dégoûté au visage et des injures plein la bouche. Cependant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Hermione toucha ses cheveux presque blancs. Toujours aucune réaction. Alors elle glissa ses doigts entre ses mèches et elle remarqua qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Mais à peine avait-elle fait cela qu'elle retira sa main, mal-à-l'aise. Et après un dernier regard elle décida de se lever et partir, sans même le réprimander pour sa présence hors de son dortoir, autrement dit, son but initial.

.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Pourtant elle était plus que fatiguée, elle venait de finir son tour de garde devant la tente et Harry avait pris le relais. Elle devait se reposer, le lendemain ils se rendraient à Godric's Hollow et elle devait avoir des forces pour parer à toute éventualité. Mais le sommeil la fuyait. Son cerveau était embrumé par trop de pensées, par la peur du jour d'après, par la solitude, par l'inquiétude pour son meilleur ami, par la tristesse. Elle se demandait quelle était la date, elle était persuadée que Noël arrivait bientôt et elle imaginait quels cadeaux elle aurait offerts à ses amis, à sa famille si elle avait pu. Des livres sûrement. Et elle réalisa un fait, depuis sa première année à Poudlard, elle avait toujours croisé Malefoy durant la période de Noël, avant, pendant ou après les fêtes. Cela lui fit bizarre de penser à ça, de penser à lui, elle aurait presque aimé retrouver ces moments où elle le croisait dans le château. Cela lui paraissait une situation plus enviable que celle qu'elle vivait actuellement, la chasse aux Horcruxes, la solitude, la peur, le froid, la faim, la fuite…

.

C'était son dernier Noël au château et Hermione en profitait. Elle était restée à Poudlard pour vivre ce dernier moment, elle pourrait bien passer d'autres fêtes avec sa famille et ses amis plus tard. Malgré qu'elle soit seule, elle ne ressentait pas de solitude, elle était heureuse de ressentir cette ambiance spéciale, de passer du temps avec Hagrid, d'aider les elfes à confectionner des biscuits de Noël (à leur grand désespoir), de regarder les professeurs et élèves restés au château qui, comme elle, profitaient de la magie de Poudlard.

Le repas avait été très agréable, la nourriture délicieuse, et elle avait discuté avec toutes les personnes à portée de voix, toutes étant pourtant seulement des camarades. Aussi, elle n'avait cessé de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs vers un certain élève. Elle ignorait pourquoi il passait les fêtes au château, elle le voyait seul et il ne parlait à personne autour de lui. Se mordant la langue, elle se décida à le suivre quand il se leva de table à la fin du repas. Mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas hors de la Grande Salle qu'elle entendit sa voix résonner dans le Hall.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ?

Sa voix toujours aussi traînante était neutre, elle n'y décelait aucune agressivité. Ainsi elle décida de se lancer tout en accélérant, afin de le rejoindre et de marcher à sa hauteur.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi tu passais Noël ici et pas avec ta mère.

Elle essaya de garder un ton aussi doux que possible, cela lui faisait tellement bizarre de lui parler ainsi, elle avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs de dragons. ( Merci ma JF xD )

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes parents toi ?

\- Je t'ai demandé en premier, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Mais Malefoy se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je voulais vivre un dernier Noël à Poudlard, abdiqua-t-elle finalement.

\- Ma mère n'avait pas vraiment envie de le fêter, c'est le premier sans mon père pour elle. Alors elle a préféré le « sauter » cette année.

La sorcière grimaça, même à Azkaban, son père continuait à influencer sa vie. Elle décida de lui changer les idées.

\- Tu sais, j'ai remarqué quelque chose. Chaque année à cette période, on se croise, on a un moment tous les deux, agréable ou non d'ailleurs, dit-elle en riant un peu et repensant à leur seconde année plus particulièrement.

\- J'avais aussi remarqué, avoua-t-il en la surprenant, sauf l'année dernière.

\- Sauf l'année dernière, répéta Hermione amèrement.

Ils étaient arrivés à la fin du chemin ensemble, ils devaient à présent se séparer afin de retrouver leurs dortoirs respectifs.

\- Drôle de tradition, commenta-t-il avant de la quitter.

.

\- Je me demandais si on allait se croiser cette année.

Hermione sursauta, surprise d'entendre cette voix dans son dos, alors qu'elle était concentrée sur les stands du Marché de Noël moldu de Londres.

\- Malefoy, fit-elle la main sur le cœur comme pour essayer de calmer sa course folle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

C'était le côté moldu après tout, et il était la dernière personne qu'elle pensait voir ici.

\- J'étais curieux, répondit-il sincèrement, je n'étais jamais venu de ce côté. Et je dois avouer que les Moldus ont vraiment des goûts hideux - il désigna les pulls étalés devant eux - tu ne peux pas me donner tort là.

La sorcière sourit avant de se rapprocher des vêtements et de farfouiller.

\- C'est une tradition pour eux, créer, porter, offrir les pulls de Noël les plus moches, drôles, atypiques et attendrissants qui existent.

\- Réellement ? Ils le font exprès ?

\- Oui, ria-t-elle.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais porter quelque chose comme ça, jura-t-il comme un serment. Un Malefoy se doit de toujours être élégant.

Hermione se contenta de lever au ciel.

\- Je me demandais… Ça te dirait de boire un chocolat chaud avec moi ?

La brune leva des yeux surpris vers lui et mis quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Oui, ça me plairait.

Son cœur accéléra encore une fois quand elle lui lança un minuscule sourire.

En se dirigeant vers le stand à chocolat, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

\- Tu sais, si l'année prochaine on se retrouve encore pour Noël, je pense que je t'offrirai un de ces pulls en cadeau…

.

\- Je te déteste Granger.

\- Généralement on dit merci quand on reçoit un cadeau. Et puis c'est fini l'époque où tu me détestais Malefoy.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais détestée, enfin pas vraiment, pas comme tu le croyais, dit Drago sérieusement. Par contre je te haïrai si tu m'obliges à porter ce pull !

\- Même si je te dis que tu ne seras pas le seul à en avoir un de ce genre ?

\- Je me fiche des autres, je suis un Malefoy et je te l'avais dit, les Malefoy sont toujours élégants.

\- Alors, si tu ne veux pas que je t'oblige à le porter, raconte-moi ce que tu sous-entendais en ne me détestant pas vraiment…

.

\- Hermione, tu n'abandonnes jamais n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est toi qui voulais être habillé comme notre fils pour Noël et regarde comme il est mignon dans son joli pull !

\- Tu peux vraiment être Serpentard, dit-il en riant.

* * *

 **Bonnes fêtes à tous ! J'espère que vous serez gâtés d'amour !**

 **I love You ma Fadade COEUR et encore Joyeux anniversaire !**


End file.
